Amuto: My Beautiful Assassin
by AhYingx3
Summary: -ON HIATUS- Easter's out to kill Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and Amu was given the job. What happens when Amu becomes Ikuto's girlfriend and both falls in love with each other? Rated just in case. Amuto; Rimahiko; Kuutau.
1. Prologue

**Okay, I got really bored w/ TwilightSaga. So I might end that one. -,- Since I've put it in haitus, I don't think I'll bring it out ever again. But still, it'll always be a born of another story. (: Well, I got the inspirations while I was having English lessons. (And shockingly, it was about having fake identities. Yes, I'm pathetic on this.)**

**However still, please be reminded that it's AMUTOOO. (: I still have no idea what's going to happen inbetween, but... I suppose it'll be good? [-hides- Don't kill me if it's bad. D;]**

**Summary: Easter's out to kill Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and Amu was given the job. What happens when Amu becomes Ikuto's girlfriend and both falls in love with each other? ****Amuto; Rimahiko; Kuutau.**

_**I do not own the Shugo Chara characters! I only own the storylines. (: And I'm sorry if I'm copying anyone else's idea! Gomenasai!**_

******

* * *

**

"_This will be your job for the year. I'll give you a year to do it, but you have to promise me that it'll be done by the end of this year," the boss said as Amu sat on the chair, bored._

"_Yes, boss. What is it about?" Amu mumbled and finally looking up to meet the boss' eyes._

"_I want you to kill Tsukiyomi Ikuto. These are his records as to where he's working and living, and a full report on his background. Hinamori, I want this done by the end of this year, do you copy?" _

"_Yes boss," she smiled and stood up before leaving the office._

"Amu, you do know that you look like you're a fan-girl that's gawking over Tsukiyomi-kun right?" Rima asked with her annoyed soft voice as Amu stared at the blue-haired man not faraway.

"Rima, it's not my fault. I can't help it," Amu said with a hint of childlike voice.

"Yes, Amu, just to remind you again, don't fall in love with him. It makes things harder to be done,"

"I know that. Okay, I shall walk over now. See you later," Amu's voice lingered in Rima's head. Amu walked over to Ikuto, who was standing in front of the bar, drinking a bottle of beer alone.

"Hello, alone?" Amu stood next to Ikuto with her drink in her hand.

"Yeah," Ikuto's deep voice seeped into Amu's mind, making her blush a little.

"Hinamori Amu," Amu raised out her right hand, expecting Ikuto to shake hands with her. But Ikuto didn't oblige.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," he looked away and mumbled. _Like I don't know that already, _Amu thought grimly and smiled.

"Shall we go for dinner?" Amu said sweetly and linked arms with Ikuto's just like the way the bride of a wedding links arms with her father.

"Hinamori," he said with his deep voice again.

"Amu," she whispered. Ikuto looked at her in confusion. "Call me Amu," she laughed and dragged Ikuto out of the bar.

"Tsukiyomi-kun, can we eat Italian food?" she smiled and looked at Ikuto. He blinked at her sparkling eyes. He had finally gotten a good look of the girl. _I've seen girls with golden eyes, but never with pink hair… She looks so beautiful when she smiles… _

"Okay…" Ikuto mouthed. What's with him? Why is he letting a strange little beautiful girl pull him for dinner? Everything happened in a blink and Ikuto hasn't said anything rejecting to the girl… He had never been so mesmerized by a girl before…

"Hina-"before he could finish, Amu interrupted.

"Amu," she smiled.

"Amu, why did you bring me here?" Ikuto asked after they've ordered their meal.

"You interest me," Amu smirked and said. **[A/n: Hmm, seems like someone's been trying hard to learn the Tsukiyomi smirk. (: Isn't that awfully familiar?]**

Ikuto's eyes widened in shock and for the rest of the meal, there was an awkward silence

"Tsukiyomi-kun, thanks for the meal," Amu whispered and looked at Ikuto, only to find herself lost in his dark deep orbs.

"No problem," he smiled and pulled her right hand into his. Amu looked at him with blank confusion.

"Let's get you home, little girl," he smirked as Amu hit his chest playfully.

"Lend me your phone," Amu smiled and raised her hand out. Ikuto reluctantly took out his phone and gave the girl.

"Now, call me anytime." Amu grinned and passed the phone back to him.

"Thank you, Tsukiyomi-kun," she blushed and kissed Ikuto on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon, Ikuto," she whispered and walked into her house, knowing that Ikuto was out of earshot.

* * *

**Please rate&review! Thank you for reading. :)**


	2. One

Having writer's block sucks! Anyway... Yes, I'm back! After a few days of break, I've finally thought of something that I could write. Hehehe, sorry for taking too long.

I would like to say thanks to **xXMusic-luver Xx**, **BrambleAkira101**, **-holic** and **ikutolover5** for reviewing! Hmm, I have no idea what to say here. But, anyway. Ikuto's starting to get emotional here. Yay.

**Hoshina Utau is not related to Tsukiyomi Ikuto in this story! **

**_I do not own Shugo Chara!, because if I did, it'll be Amuto all the way! Epic! _**

* * *

"_Tsukiyomi-kun, are you free for dinner tonight?" _Amu's voice ringed through Ikuto's mind. She had called him two minutes ago to ask that question. The whole night was filled with her pink hair and golden eyes, of course, not forgetting her pretty smile of hers.

_Hinamori Amu, _he thought silently.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you don't know how hard it is to kill you," Amu sighed as she looked out of her window of her office. She was studying through his records, but Amu didn't understand what was it that Ikuto has to be killed for. He hadn't done anything wrong, neither has he broken any violation of Easter Holdings, that is unless he was originally working for Easter and they hadn't include it in the records. But that would be barely possible.

"_Amu, just remember what you're supposed to do, okay?" _Rima's voice continued ringing in Amu's head. She had called her last night to tell her about the encounter of Ikuto. What Amu had just realized is that she might've had _fallen for Tsukiyomi Ikuto _and that makes things hell lot harder to kill Ikuto.

-AhYingx3-

"Amu, I'm sorry I'm late," he said as he sat down in front of her. They were having dinner in a classy restaurant.

"Its okay, Tsukiyomi-kun," Amu blushed and whispered.

"Amu, it's not fair. I get to call your first name, but you keep calling my last name. Just call me Ikuto," Ikuto smiled and looked at the menu.

"I'll… have fish and chips," Ikuto said politely to the waiter who was standing next to him. Amu suddenly beamed.

"I just ordered the same thing!" Amu suddenly shrieked. Ikuto chuckled at her reactions. She smiled at his sudden-openness.

_I'm afraid I won't be able to complete my job… This man is a difficult man to kill… _Amu thought quickly before the waiter interrupted her thoughts as he serves the dishes.

"Thank you," Ikuto mumbled as the waiter placed his meal in front of him. Amu just tucked in immediately.

"Ikuto, why aren't you eating?" Amu asked curiously while she poked the fork into the fish before cutting it. Ikuto was looking at her the whole time, as if he was mesmerized or something.

"You look cute when you're eating," Ikuto smirked and whispered. _I hadn't been this mesmerized by a girl before… and those emotions of falling in love, it's returning to me… _Amu blushed and continued chewing her food.

"Ikuto…" Amu whispered as they walked out of the restaurant. The dinner was fulfilling to Amu, since she had gotten a little more information about Ikuto.

"Yes Amu?" Ikuto looked at her with his deep midnight blue eyes.

"Why are you always carrying that thin hint of pain in your eyes?" Amu asked quietly, turning her head around in embarrassment. She didn't know that she had notice until she asked the question.

"You noticed?" Ikuto looked at her with his widened orbs due to shock. Amu just nodded and smiled.

"I don't know, its something had happened long time ago. And I wouldn't want you to know, if you want to actually befriend me," Ikuto whispered and held Amu's hand.

"Ikuto… I drove here," Amu struggled to get her hand away from his. The contact was getting her crazy. Her heart thumped so hardly in her chest, her breathings slowly turning uneven.

"Oh, you should've said earlier," Ikuto said with a tint of sadness and let go of her hand.

Amu walked towards the parking lots not far away, with Ikuto following behind her. As the heels of their shoes continued to click against the concrete, Amu started to get suspicious if someone was stalking her. Suddenly, she whipped her head around, only to see a familiar figure standing behind her.

"Ikuto? Why are you following me?" Amu gasped.

"I'm not following you, I'm just walking to my car," Ikuto said casually and walks towards an Audi TTS Roadster which was right beside Amu's Audi A5 Cabriolet. Amu gasped quietly before picking up her pace towards her car.

"I guess great minds think alike," Ikuto said loudly for Amu to hear him. She looked at him in confusion before understanding what he meant.

"I might change it soon, though. It's getting old, but it's a pity," Ikuto said sadly and drove away.

"Bye, Amu!" Ikuto said really loudly that it sounded like he was shouting.

"Bye… Ikuto," Amu whispered before driving her car back home.

-AhYingx3-

Ikuto's heart started cracking once he reached his room. Everything started seeping into his mind again – everything that happened that night… That very night that he felt the pain overflowing him, that very night that Amu had found him at the pub alone.

"_Why did you have to do that?" Ikuto muttered softly, afraid that his heart would fall out._

"_I'm sorry, Ikuto… I think we have to break up," Utau's soft voice sank into Ikuto's mind._

"_Utau, why are you doing this?" _

"_Because I don't love you anymore," she kept her head down, looking at the cold heartless concrete._

"_U-Utau…" Ikuto walked up to her and lifted her head, seeing the tears slowly flowing down Utau's cheeks. He knew best that Utau barely cried, and he could only blame nobody else but himself for the tears that were flowing._

"_Don't cry," he whispered lovingly before leaning down to give Utau his last kiss to her. He would let her go, no matter what's the case. Even it means that he'll be broken beyond repair, he'll let her go. Ikuto knew best that as long as Utau is with Kuukai, she'll be safe. He knew that as long as Utau is happy, he'll feel better. And this was the power of love, which ends up as the power of the pain that was in his heart. Now everything in his world was starting to shatter, his heart was filled with a huge void that won't be able to be taken away. But it didn't matter, as long as Utau is glad._

He frowned at the memories and went for a long bath. He knew that his void will never be filled, he knew that this was the dead end for him, but he didn't mind for he was already broken in the first place.

* * *

**Please R&R! Hope you enjoyed reading(:**


	3. Two

Thank you to people who reviewed. Rawr, why are the reviews getting lesser and lesser? ):

Anyway, here's chapter two. (: And it's getting crappier. Since I've been getting a lot of inspirations of how the ending might be, I'm trying to think of how to bridge them up. Sadly, with no results.

**_I do not own Shugo Chara! in anyway. Sorry if I've copied any ideas!_**

* * *

"_Amu, since its Sunday tomorrow, do you want to go to the amusement park? You've been looking stress these days," _Ikuto's voice continued to seep into Amu's mind. It's been a week since they've known each other. After all, Amu did find the boy on a Sunday night.

She sighed and gazed into her ceiling. It's four in the morning and she hadn't gotten any wink of sleep at all. _Just what is going on with me? _Amu thought sourly and sat up. Abruptly, she sat up and grabbed her laptop which was right in front of her. Turning it on, she started to think of the paper work that she was supposed to do.

_Six in the morning, still nothing,_ Amu was waiting for the tiredness to find her as the time passes. But what surprises her was that it had never found her.

"Crap this, I'm supposed to meet Ikuto at ten, and my eye bags are appearing. Why can't I get any wink of sleep again?" Amu whined and quickly finished her paper work of the weekend before going to bathe.

_Looks like I'm early… _Amu thought and dropped herself onto the couch. She suddenly felt tired. _What the heck, I was trying to sleep the whole night and you tell me that I'm tired NOW? Isn't that just absurd? _Amu scolded herself and let her mind wonder on it's own as she waited for Ikuto to pick her up.

-AhYingx3-

"_I wish you had a sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare," _Amu's golden orbs suddenly snapped open and she flustered to pick up her phone.

"H-hello?" her voice still thick from her slumber.

"_Strawberry, I called you so many times," _Amu's face flushed as the voice called her Strawberry.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu said slowly.

"_Amu, I'm outside waiting for you, if you still want to go. I figured you must've been sleeping, since ringing the doorbell or banging the door didn't work," _

"Right, I'm so sorry, Ikuto! I fell asleep while waiting for you… I'll be out in a few, got to fix my bed hair," Amu smiled at her language.

"_Okay, take your time. Don't rush," _Ikuto said and smiled.

"Ikuto, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting!" Amu waved her hand after locking the door. Ikuto's eyes kept on her clothes. Her hair was tied into plates while her bangs were pinned up. She wore a white shirt with ruffled sides, together with a light blue shorts, completed with a light blue pair of sandals. She looked like she was going to the beach…

"It's okay," Ikuto smirked and helped Amu open the door.

"Um, I prefer doing this," Amu smirked and literally hopped into the convertible. Ikuto smiled and got into the car gracefully.

"Ikuto, can't you be more punkish?" The smile smeared across Ikuto's face turned into a smirk.

"Maybe," Amu groaned and looked out as the wind whooshed. _She looks so beautiful, - No wait, she's always beautiful. But with the wind blowing her hair, she looks even more beautiful. _

"-Kuto?" Amu voiced out loudly.

"Yes?" Ikuto didn't look at her.

"Its red light in front," Amu said loudly. Ikuto looked up and saw that he was approaching a red light junction. And he immediately stepped on the brake.

-AhYingx3-

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Amu grinned and looked at the amusement park but frowned when she realized that she hadn't brought something really important. "I forgot to bring my camera…" she whispered.

Ikuto heard her and told her that he'll be back in a few. _I suppose this is the only thing that I can do to help her be happier. Somehow, when Amu's happy, it warms my heart. _He thought as he walked to the car to get his camera.

***Snap***

"Ikuto?" Amu whispered as she heard her camera click.

"Yeah, I've got a camera," Ikuto smiled and passed the small camera to the pink-haired.

"Yay! Thank you, Ikuto!" Amu grinned and started snapping photos of practically everything in the amusement park.

"_Amu-chan, let's go to the amusement park together!" Midori, her mother, cried out._

"_Why? I've got other things to do," Amu said coolly._

"_C'mon, let's have a family outing!" Tsumugu entered the living room together with Ami._

"_Okay, just wait a moment. I'll go get changed," Amu went upstairs and came back down fifteen minutes later. _

_They got to the amusement park, and Ami was all excited, pulling Amu to sit with her on whatever rides she wanted to take. Actually, Amu wanted to go on some rides too… But to keep up with her cool and spicy façade, she just went along the wind of her sister._

_Amu just acted as if that nothing was interesting to her. Midori and Tsumugu smiled at how cute Ami was and Tsumugu has been taking photos of Ami. Some with Amu, of course. _

_I suppose that's where I get my passion from taking photos; _Amu smiled and continued taking photos.

"Ikuto… do you mind if I take you in the photographs? It's boring just to take the scene," Amu asked as they queued for the tickets. Her face was flushed and she looked on the concrete.

"Of course I don't mind," Ikuto smiled at her. Amu didn't waste any time and quickly took a photo of Ikuto smiling. Amu showed a small smile about her accomplishment.

"Amu, next time… Don't put the flash too near my face," Ikuto said right before they reached the front of the counter.

"I'm sorry," Amu mumbled and continued snapping photographs that were in the state of beauty.

"She's a keeper," the guy cashier smiled and whisper as Ikuto paid for the tickets. Ikuto smiled and nodded.

"Amu, I've got the tickets," Ikuto gave Amu her ticket and walked to the entrance of the amusement park.

"Ikuto! Wait up!" Amu screamed and ran to catch up with Ikuto.

-AhYingx3-

Amu laughed and laughed. She had so much fun with Ikuto. Seeing that she could do whatever she wants, go on whatever rides that she had always wanted to take.

_This side of her is so cute, _Ikuto smiled and played along with Amu.

"Let's go to the ferris wheel!" Ikuto went along with her and laughed.

While Ikuto and Amu sat in the cabin, Amu's orbs suddenly went dark and she remembered about what had happened.

Suddenly, her tears fell down her cheeks and Ikuto realized that she's was sobbing.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Ikuto bored his sapphire eyes into Amu's blank golden orbs.

"Nothing," the pain in Amu's voice was obviously heard by Ikuto.

"Tell me," Ikuto wrapped his strong arms around Amu's small waist, pressing her head against his chest.

"Amu, don't cry," Amu cried harder into Ikuto's chest.

After five minutes, Amu quickly composed herself and pulled away.

"I'm s-sorry," Amu whispered and quickly picked up the camera and snapped photos from the highest peak of the ferris wheel.

-AhYingx3-

"Amu, why were you crying?" Ikuto's hand wrapped around Amu's wrist right before she opened the door of his car. Amu's eyes suddenly turned blank again.

"Amu, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Ikuto apologized and looked at her blank eyes.

"I'm sorry for that," Amu whispered and opened the door of the car. Ikuto immediately got out of his car to chase after Amu.

"Amu, I'm really sorry," Ikuto apologized again since he saw her tears falling down her cheeks. Amu quickly opened her house door and slammed it as soon as she ran in.

"I'm sorry," Ikuto whispered before turning back to his car to get home.

"_Don't say sorry. I'm sorry that I have to kill someone who's so sweet," _Amu whispered as she fell onto the ground behind the door.

* * *

**_Please R&R! I'm sorry if it sucked. But a review is very important to me. Thank you for reading. :)_**


	4. Three

Thank all the people who reviewed. (: Hahaha. I so appreciated them. Lalala. Anyway, I'm sorry for taking so long to post. You see, I was really busy w/ my school stuff last few weeks. And I'm down w/ writer's block. ): So, these few chapters would suck much much more than the ones that are coming soon. Hahaha. So, yeah. I tried thinking about some ways that I could start their relationship going. Well, I can't say that I'm 100% successful until I actually start writing them down. But, I can say, I'm halfway through the bridging area. Now, I'll just fill some of Amu's past. (:

And, Amu's revealing a lot of things to Ikuto, since she didn't mind. Well, Ikuto's going to be killed anyway. Hahaha. But, I gotta warn. **I can't write pervertic stuffs that Ikuto does. **I don't know why, but I just can't. I tried, but I can't. ): So, yeah. I hope your won't mind though. Hehehe.

So, enjoy. And review on how I can improve on my chapters! I love people who reviews! And, if you've actually realised, I reply to every review that I get. Hehehe. **Scarlet Rose187**, I hope my reply answers your question? :D

**_Enjoy! I do not own Shugo Chara. If I did, it'll be Kuutau. Hahaha._**

**_

* * *

_**

"_Don't say sorry. I'm sorry that I have to kill someone who's so sweet," _Amu whispered as she fell onto the ground behind the door.

_This stupid void in my heart ain't going away. It has been in my chest for ten over years, and until now, it's still in my chest. I promised Ami that I would never let myself be so weak. But I just broke down in front of Ikuto. Just what is happening? _

"_I wish you had a sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare," _Amu quickly dug into her pocket to get her phone.

"Hello?" Amu's voice was slightly shaky, but it was still audible.

"_Amu, are you feeling better now?" _Ikuto's voice screamed into Amu's head.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better now. Ikuto, sorry about that…"

"_Um… Amu… Would it be okay if you can tell me why did you break down in the first place?" _

"It's a really long story… Do you mind if I tell you another day? Sorry, I'm really tired, and I'm planning to go to sleep soon. I'll talk to you soon."

"_Mm, okay. Bye,"_

-AhYingx3-

"YOU… WHAT?" The small girl who was sitting on chair in front of Amu's working desk screamed.

"Rima… Can you please don't freak out like that? My ears are so pain right now," Amu said in desperation. She was telling Rima the story that happened the day before. It's Monday, and it's back as a working day.

"Anyway, Utau's coming over later," Rima suddenly calmed down. Amu sweat-dropped.

"Amu, why did you break down in front of Tsukiyomi?" Rima asked in a quieter voice.

"I don't know, I didn't even know that I would break down when I'm in the amusement park… I only realized it yesterday…" Amu whispered.

"Its okay, it's okay."

"Amu! What's the story?" Utau stormed into the office without any warning or whatsoever.

"Whoa, whoa, Utau! Can't you learn how to knock on the door?" Amu screamed.

Rima quickly said the important stuff to Utau after Utau sat on the couch in Amu's big office.

"Wait, wait! Are we talking about Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Utau whispered, her eyes slowly turning a darker shade of purple. Amu nodded.

"He's… he's supposed to be a very quiet person,"

"But he seems okay to me…" Amu said in defense of her friend.

"Wait, Utau… How did you know about Tsukiyomi?" Rima asked in curiosity. Amu's head suddenly whipped up and looked at Utau for the first time. She was so focused that she hadn't paid attention, but still, she knew that Utau had came in and sat down on her couch.

"He's…"

"He's my… ex,"

"How come you never told us that you've an ex? How come you only told us about Kukai?" Rima asked loudly. Amu was so shocked that she quickly whipped her head back into her work. The sound of the keyboard was breaking the silence right now, and making Utau nervous.

Just right on cue, Utau's phone rang.

"Huh, suddenly? Alright, I'll see you there in a few," Utau said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Rima demanded.

"I'm sorry, something came up." Utau said and quickly went out of the office.

"How lovely is that," Amu said without looking up from her monitor.

Rima, being Amu's secretary, was sitting in Amu's office gossiping instead of working. Her seat was supposed to be outside Amu's, but normally, Rima would be in Amu's office. Somehow, Rima could only work like that, if not… It'll be something bad that has happened.

"Rima, I want you to go and find out, why does Easter want to kill Ikuto. He's such a gentlemen. And I don't feel like killing someone who's so nice.

"Okay, I'll try," Rima said and stood up, walking towards her laptop and started working.

**Two hours later **

"_You could be a sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare. Either way I don't wanna wake up from-" _

"Hinamori Amu," Amu said as she placed the phone on her ear.

"_It's Ikuto," _

"Oh, yes.. What's up?"

"_I'm curious about the long story that you were talking about… Um, would it be okay if we go out for dinner or something?" _

"That sounds fine. I'll meet you at the park at seven-thirty. Okay?"

"_Yeah, anyway… It's good hearing your voice again," _Ikuto said before putting down the phone, leaving the flushed pinkette holding the phone in her hand, shocked.

"Who was that? Leaving my Amu blank like that isn't common," Rima said, looking up from her specs that she wore for work.

"It's nothing, I'll be knocking off earlier okay?" Amu said before focusing back onto her computer.

"And, Rima… GET THE HELL OUT!" Amu shouted and started looking out of the large piece of glass behind her. Rima quickly took her laptop together with her charger and scrambled out of Amu's office. She hadn't seen Amu so angry since long, long ago, when her first cheated on her.

_Just what is happening to me? Why am I opening to Ikuto? What's going on? Hadn't I swore Ami that I would never let myself break down? Hadn't I swore to Ami that I'll love anyone ever again? Hadn't I swore to Ami that I'll never let anyone break me? So, why am I doing this to kill myself? Oh my god, this is so not going on._

"Ikuto, where are you?" Amu said in frustration to the phone.

"_I'm so sorry, Amu. Something came up, and I'm going to be late. I'll come in a few, okay? I'll explain more when I reach. I'm already on my way. My car is growling right now. I'm reaching soon. Talk to you later," _Ikuto said quickly and put down the phone.

Amu has been waiting in the restaurant for the last hour and she's starving and she's really tired. _That Ikuto, he was the one who said to meet at this time-. _As if right on cue, a blue-haired man walked into the restaurant.

"I'm so sorry, Amu!" Ikuto said as he sat down on the chair.

-AhYingx3-

"Can we do this in somewhere private or something?" Amu whispered. Ikuto had asked her that sensitive question that he was asking.

"Yeah, I know somewhere that's wonderful. And it's really quiet," Ikuto said and pulled Amu's hand and started walking towards his favorite hill.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Amu said happily as she looked out to the skyline.

"Yeah, I love coming here when I need a break from everything." Ikuto said as he sat on the grass.

"Amu, now, tell me, what happened that made you like that?" Ikuto continued softly. Amu sat down on the grass next to Ikuto and started looking onto the grass.

_I don't think it's a problem even if I'm telling Ikuto right? After all, he'll be dead in a few more months to come… _

"My parents, they used to be alive… And I used to have a sister. But, they died in an accident when my father wasn't paying attention to the road. I was in school, and I didn't know until I reached home, and seeing my aunt outside my house, waiting for someone to return home. Apparently, I'll be the only person left in the house. Of course, I immediately went depressed. My family were my aspiration for everything, and why must they die? Why, why, why must they die?" Amu screamed the last part and started sobbing.

"If you don't want to, you can don't continue. It'll be okay," Ikuto whispered and sat closer to Amu, so that he can reach to her and hug her.

"No, I'm okay. I promised you, that I'll say it." Ikuto nodded and looked at Amu, with full curiosity.

"So, I started being really depressed, and I remembered that I had stopped talking altogether, because I found life meaningless. I almost jumped down the building, when Rima found me, and took me in with her. I started having a friend, I started opening up to my only friend. And the social circle gets bigger and bigger as time goes by. But, no matter whatever happens, my heart is always missing about them. My heart is filled with voids. I can never fill it up. For years I've been living the dead. If it wasn't for the wonderful people that've helped me., I wouldn't be the Amu I am now. Ikuto, on that day… I've broke down because I've thought of all the million things that my family and I could've done when they were still around. When Ami was still around, my parents treated her like she's their only jewel. It's as if I've never been there. It was never Amu, it was always about Ami, Ami, Ami. Every day, it's Ami. I've always wanted Ami to disappear, so that I can be in the limelight. But now that they are gone, I don't want her to leave. I don't want them to l-leave…" Amu whispered softly at the end as she cried and cried. Ikuto has shifted so that the girl was crying into his chest. He didn't know why, but his heart was clenching itself as if it was aching.

"Amu… It's okay now. You've me now, it's okay. The wonderful people that has helped you will be there forever and forever. It's gonna be okay," Ikuto whispered soothingly and smiled.

"Ikuto… You've never tried it, you'll never know, how h-hard it i-is, to get over what happened." Amu sobbed into Ikuto's chest a lot.

_I'm not crying because of my stupid family… I'm crying because of that fucking cheater. And I can't even believe that I was fooled. I can't believe that I loved him… I can't believe it._

_Amu, let me fill that void of yours, will you?_

* * *

Please, please, please, please R&R! ): I need reviews to motivate myself! Hahaha. Please? Press that smexiii chat bubble! (: Teeheeee.

Hope you enjoyed it, anyway. (: Was it crappy? ):

I'll try and improve on the contents of each chapters yeah? It'll take time. I'm sorry if I'm gonna post late again.


	5. Four

**Okay. I know I've been on kinda hiatus status but I'm back now. :D Hahaha. Uh, yeah. I'm not really satisfied w/ the number of reviews. ): Rawr. Are you guys not enjoying my story? It's getting fewer and fewer. D: Anyway, uh, I'm updating another chapter! :D Lalala. **

**I'm having a rough time now, and I'm hooked to _Flash Forward. _And I've been kinda busy in school. Man, I really hate the person who created the thing called school. Ah!!! Very busy. So, anyhow, I'm updating this. :D **

**20 reviews to the next update okay! ): I need moremoremoremoremoremoremoremore reviews! ): **

**Anyhow. This is the reply to Blue Shadow Rider nya~:**

**I really appreciate what you said. :D Like how you love this story, so far. And how you said that it's amazing. It made my day. (: Andand, I'm not thinking of changing the way I write. :D Well, I'm updating now. That's for sure. And, uh, I'll try. AND, I love you tooooo. :D**

**

* * *

**

"Amu, I'm sorry I asked. It's okay now… Let it all out, let the feeling out, and let the pain out. It can't stay there forever too," Ikuto whispered softly into her ears. Amu didn't respond, she just continued crying. After some time, Amu fell asleep in Ikuto's arms.

**Two hours later**

Amu opened her eyes only to see that Ikuto's eyes were closed. _He had probably fell asleep too… I feel so sorry for him. Why? Why is Ikuto making me feel this way? _

Amu smiled and pulled back a little, but felt Ikuto pulling her back. His grasp was strong around her waist. Amu smiled and leaned back into Ikuto's chest. A few seconds past and Ikuto's eyes slowly flickered open.

"Huh, what's this? Oh, you woke up," Ikuto mumbled.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," Amu turned red and pulled away. Ikuto's arms immediately loosen and the girl moved back to sit independently on the grass herself.

"Ah, it's okay. You were just tired." Ikuto smirked and looked at the pink-haired girl.

"You know you think that my chest is comfy. Don't deny it," Ikuto's smirk turned even bigger. Amu's blush turned even redder.

"You're so cute," Ikuto started chuckling.

"H-hey!" Amu shrieked.

"C'mon, let's get you home," Ikuto laughed a little more and stood up.

"Alright," Amu smiled a little and walked next to Ikuto.

"Hey, Amu… I'm sorry I asked about it okay? And, I really appreciate that you told me the entire story okay?" Ikuto whispered and held Amu's warm hand. Amu just looked up to Ikuto and smiled a little smile. She didn't mind that he asked. She was actually glad that someone asked. Her story wasn't known to many people, not that she didn't want to tell, but it was because nobody ever asked. Other than Rima and Utau though.

-AhYingx3-

"Amu, you're home," Ikuto announced as he drove into Amu's street.

"Amu?" Seeing that there's no respond, he'd called her name again. But when there wasn't any respond again, he looked over to see Amu sleeping.

_She's such a heavy sleeper. She just slept for two hours and she's still tired, and fell asleep. I wonder what time she stays up to finish her work. How could she sleep so little? _Ikuto thought and smiled at the cute-looking girl that was next to him. Ikuto stopped the car in the parking lot in front of Amu's house and cut the engines. It was cool enough. [A/n: Remember, he's driving a convertible.]

_Ikuto took his jacket out and covered Amu's pale arms. _

Amu's POV

"Amu, you've let me down. You're a disappointment to me. You've always been a good girl, what had happened to you now?" Tsumugu said sadly. I couldn't say anything. [A/n: I don't know how to explain. But, you know, some children calls their parents by their first name? Yeah. :)]

"Amu, you've made me very disappointed. Even Ami knows better, how could you?" Midori said disappointedly, looking out into the gloomy skies.

"That wasn't what happened! You had only seen the last part! Tada-" "Don't mention about that boy anymore, Amu. Now, go to your room!" Tsumugu interrupted and pointed towards my room upstairs.

My body was shaking a lot, and I felt someone's hands around my shoulders. My eyes suddenly shot open, only to see a pair of midnight blue eyes staring back at mine.

"Ah, you're finally awake," a deep voice muttered. Wait; didn't that voice belong to Ikuto? I turned to my side and saw that Ikuto was back at the driver's seat.

"You were screaming, so I assumed that you were having a nightmare… And I tried to shake you out of it." Ikuto said as he looked away. I looked around, and it was all black. Just where am I? And where is this place?

"Uh, Ikuto, where are we?" I asked quietly, my voice hoarse from all the shouting, as Ikuto mentioned. He just chuckled and turned to look at me.

"You don't recognize your own street?" I looked around again, and I watched the house beside me. Yeah, it was my house.

"I'm so sorry, Ikuto. I shouldn't have fallen asleep again." I whispered, and was about to open the car door when I felt something slipping away from my body. I looked down and saw a big jacket. Must've belonged to Ikuto.

"Tonight was understanding, and nice, Amu. Thank you, for sharing your story." Ikuto said as I gave the jacket back to him. He just took it and held it in his hand.

"You're welcome. And thank you, for the dinner, the ride and the night." I smiled and opened the door of the car. Ikuto just smirked then looked away.

I walked towards my house and opened the door. Seeing that Ikuto was still there, in his car, he was probably just waiting for me to enter my house and everything. Sighing, I kicked off my shoes and dragged my feet onto the cold wood floor.

It was all an act – telling Ikuto that story. Yes, though it was real, but I wasn't that upset about my family. I was just thinking about that stupid bastard. He was the one who drove me into this stage.

_**Two years ago; Normal POV**_

_"Hinamori, I want this done. I'll give you a month. He's not a difficult person, so it's actually very easy," a deep voice entered Amu's mind. The dark figure was sitting behind a frosted glass, together with a layer of black curtain. Amu knew that the boss of hers doesn't reveal his face at all._

_**Two weeks later; Amu's POV**_

_"Good job! Hinamori, I didn't expect you to do such a good job. You honestly deserve my praise." The boss said from behind that glass again._

_"Amu, why are you being so heartless?" Rima asked as soon as Amu entered her office._

_"Rima, if you've forgotten, I've always been this heartless." she said coldly._

_"But, you've just killed a person! Don't you feel guilty at all?"_

_"No, I've got nothing to lose anymore." Amu continued to type into her computer._

_"Amu, this is wrong. Can't you just decline the job?" _

_"No, I want my promotion. Rima, if you don't shut up, I'm going to chase you out. What's more, you don't belong here," _

_"I do, as your friend, not as your secretary. Anyway, Utau's coming in, soon. She said she'll come in, to help me to clear out your mind." _

_"You can't. There's something called brainwash that you can't do. And there's something called influence. Apparently, I have the power to chase both of you out, easily and conveniently."_

_"Someone's talking about me," the door barged open. Amu's eyes were glued onto the monitor's screen, but she knew that it was Utau. Her voice, it was so recognizable. _

_"Utau, you're finally here. I need you to-" "Knock the door next time, please. My door's starting to crack already," Amu interrupted._

_"Amu, interrupting me won't do you good. And, Utau, please knock some sense into her head? She thinks that killing that victim was fun. It was a life!" _

_"Rima, that guy was supposed to be in jail! And he escaped. What a stupid guy, after leaving the country, and nobody couldn't find you anymore, why return? Just lead a new life! It's just a sad thing that he died so easily in my hands." _

_"See what I mean?" Rima snared._

_"Actually, if she's killing someone's that's actually in fault, I don't think that it's that bad. But, after all… Amu, you DID take a life. Aren't you guilty or something?" _

_"Do I have to?" Amu looked up to see their responds. Rima looked at Amu with disbelief in her eyes. Utau just shook her head and looked away._

_"What do you mean by 'do I have to?'? Of course you do! Woman, you just killed a man. No matter whether he's someone at fault, he's still a living thing!" _

_"Rima, you don't understand, do you?"_

_I started to remember everything. I could even remember how I told the guy that I was going to kill him._

_"Hey, I'm going to tell you the truth. And it'll shock you, but I don't think it matters."_

_"What is it, Hinamori?"_

_"I'm here to kill you. Yes, you didn't hear wrongly, I'm here to kill you," _

_"What? You're just going to tell me like that? You're not worried that I'll call the police?"_

_"No. You've got nothing to fear of when you've got nothing to lose, and you'll be too dead to." Amu stabbed a fruit knife into the man's chest. He fell onto the ground and blood oozed out._

_"That was scary," I whispered._

-AhYingx3-

"Ah, I didn't do it on purpose! I was forced! It was my job to do it! Y-you, you can't blame me! NO!!!" Amu's screams were muffled by her bolster that she was hugging so tightly.

_There's nobody around, as usual. Midori used to come into the room and pat me to sleep. I know it's kind of childish, but at least I know that somebody actually cares about me… _

_Midori, Tsumugu, Ami, I miss all of you…_

Amu turned around to look at the clock – six o'clock in the morning. What a great timing. I could just get ready for work. And maybe I'll fall asleep before leaving for work again.

So, Amu went to do her usual routines, and sat on the couch at seven o'clock. Her usual make-up and everything was on, and she was actually ready to leave for work. But, who would actually go to work so early? There was nothing to do there. Amu just grabbed the remote control and turned the television on.

"Hello world of darkness," Amu whispered and stared blankly at the screen. She wasn't listening to the noises made by it; neither was she watching the program. She was thinking about her nightmare.

_"You could be a sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare. Either way I don't wanna wake up from-"_

"Hinamori Amu," Amu quickly placed the phone on her ear.

_"Hey Amu, its Ikuto."_

"Oh, yeah, what's up?"

_"I thought you wouldn't be feeling too good today, so I was just thinking if you want to take a leave or something. Then we can something fun," _

"And what would that be?"

_"Nothing perverted, I promise. Just something that I want to show you, and it would definitely make you feel better." _

"Okay then,"

_"Great! I'll meet you at the park in twenty. Wear something warm alright? It's going to be really cold there," _

_Click._

Now I've got a "date" with Ikuto, our poor victim. Amu's eyes slowly drooped and started to fall asleep.

"_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare, __e__ither way I don't wanna wake up from you.__Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare__, __somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true. __My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where.__Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air,__'cause you're my__… __you can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare__, __either way I don't wanna wake up-"_

"Hello?"

_"Amu, this is Ikuto. Um, you're… Really late? And I've, uh, called you countless times?" _Amu turned and glanced at the wall.

"Oh my god, Ikuto, I'm so sorry! I fell asleep on the couch, again! I'm so sorry, I'll be right there!"

_"Don't worry about it. Uh, I'm outside your house now? So, just get ready and come out."_

"Okay. I'm really sorry, Ikuto. I'm always late." Amu frowned.

_"I said it's okay. Just get ready and come out, so that I can enjoy myself." _Amu smiled a little and hung up the phone. She quickly grabbed her keys and earpieces before leaving the house.

She walked out of the house and saw Ikuto standing under the bright sun in all his glory. What shocked her was that Ikuto wore something really casual. He only wore a black polo tee, with a pair of dark jeans.

"Ikuto, I'm sorry, I need to change. You can't ask me to walk around with these," Amu told Ikuto before going back into her house to get changed. Ikuto thought meaningfully.

Well, Amu notices people's clothes and everything like, in a click… Wow, it's surprising that she knew that her attire wasn't fitting into mine…

"-Kuto!"

"Huh?"

"Ikuto, is something wrong?"

"Oh, no… I'm just curious."

"Okay, now… Where's this 'special' place?" Amu continued.

"Hmm, get on the car first." Ikuto said and walked over to the driver's side.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. :D Well. I still do think that it's crappy. BUT, HONESTLY. Please do continue reading because the ending would be nice! Pleasepleasepleaseplease. ):**

**R&R! Click that smexy button. :D**


End file.
